Sweet Serenity
by JPSaphyre
Summary: Ten years after Chihiro leaves the spirit world she discovers that her world is a very lonely place. She often longs for the sweet dragon that she had long since left behind. Likewise Haku has accepted the overwhelming love he has always held for Chihiro, and looks for a way to bring her back to the spirit world. An alternate ending to a great love story.
1. Chapter 1: Year of the Dragon

Sweet Serenity

Chapter One

Year of the Dragon

Chihiro's POV

 _Despite the circumstances that awaited young Chihiro at the bathhouse, she could not deny how magical this night seemed to be. The skies were clear, lit up with thousands of twinkling white stars, and the wind passing by was warm against her skin. Chihiro glanced down to the dragon she was so carefully balanced upon. Haku was perhaps the most majestic, beautiful creature Chihiro had ever seen—though her encounters with dragons had been restricted to artistic paintings—she was willing to bet that no other dragon would ever compare to him. His pearl white scales shimmered in the moonlight, his body moving gracefully—flowing smoothly like the cool water of a calm river… Chihiro froze. A river. Why was that so familiar? Then the memory came flooding back to her. A small pink shoe, the rushing undercurrents, fear, and then a gentle force easing her back to the shore. Chihiro pulled herself closer to Haku's ear, bubbling with excitement "Haku, listen. I just remembered something from a long time ago, I think it may help you." She paused for a moment, looking for the right place to begin "Once, when I was little, I dropped my shoe into a river. When I tried to get it back I fell in. I thought I'd drown but the water carried me to shore. It finally came back to me. The river's name was the Kahaku River. I think that was you, and your real name is… Kahaku River!"_

 _It sounded as if glass was being shattered into a million pieces. Hundreds of tiny sparkling, pearl colored scales dispersed into the night leaving behind a boy who was no longer lost. Chihiro had never seen eyes so bright, nor so happy as Haku's, and for a moment it had left her in awe. Gently his hands found hers "You did it, Chihiro! I remember! I was the spirit of the Kahaku River."_

 _Hot tears left her eyes as she realized that she had just set him free "A river spirit?" Chihiro asked watching as his smile widened._

 _Haku nodded and laced his long, slender fingers through hers "My name is the Kahaku River."_

 _"They filled in that river, it's all apartments now." Chihiro explained_

 _"That must be why I can't find my way home, Chihiro, I remember you falling into the river, and I remember your little pink shoe."_

 _"So, you're the one who carried me back to shallow water, you saved me... I knew you were good!" Chihiro concluded as their bodies continued to descend toward the ocean's dark, swaying surface._

"Haku!" Chihiro Ogino awoke with a start. Wide brown eyes snapping open she bolted up right in her bed. Thick, chocolate tresses tumbled over her slim shoulders and a delicate hand falling over her fluttering heart. Glancing at her surroundings Chihiro slowly began to relax. There were no faceless shadows, greedy witches, or over grown babies. The memory of a humid bathhouse faded from her mind, along with magical hopping lamps, and great spirts. The images that had seemed so vivid were gone, leaving behind a simple, rather plain bedroom. With a soft sigh Chihiro reach for the lamp on a nearby nightstand and flicked it on. A warm yellowish glow flooded the area around her bed "It was just a dream..." Chihiro mumbled as she pushed a stand of hair behind her ears. However, her half-hearted reasoning didn't convince her. The occurrences at that old bathhouse was not just some silly dream, but a memory. Pulling her knees tightly against her chest Chihiro felt a familiar ache in her stomach.

It had been seven years since her life changing adventure at the bathhouse, and yet not a day goes by that she doesn't remember the extraordinary events that occurred there. However, despite how often she had thought about those strange few weeks, Chihiro had neglected to tell anyone about her experience. Not even her parents. Once they had passed back through the train station any and all memory of their days as pigs had vanished. They did not remember anything from that time and Chihiro would not remind them. After all being able to forget such things was a blessing in its own respect. She imagined that if they had any memories of being transformed into pigs it would have left a haunting mark, and Chihiro didn't think that they would have been able to cope with what had happened. Yet while they had forgotten, she could recall every detail with impeccable clarity. Especially the memory of her beloved river spirit, Kohaku. An empty, sharp pain pricked her heart. Chihiro missed him the most. Haku had been so kind, and helpful as he had guided her through those days. She would never forget him. If all of the other friends and adventures faded from her mind, Chihiro was sure that he would always remain.

Within all these years they had spent apart Chihiro slowly started to realize the truth about her feelings for him. Between them there had always been more than a friendship. Kamaji had said it himself that evening in the boiler room, but Chihiro had been too young then to understand a love that would grow beyond friendship. As the years pasted Kamaji's words and their meaning became all too clear to Chihiro. During her last year of middle school most of her classmates were discovering dating. Her friends were pairing up with boys they liked and falling head over heels in love—or what they thought was love. So naturally, Chihiro was expected to find a young boy who struck her fancy. It was there that the problem lied. Chihiro had made several unsuccessful attempts at finding true love. She had tried dating a handful of boys, but each and every relationship would end the same. After they had been together for a few weeks Chihiro would find that she was simply unhappy, and would then leave the relationship. She had broken many hearts without any reasonable explanation.

For a while Chihiro had thought that maybe she just wasn't meant to love anyone. That is until one fateful class trip late in the spring. Chihiro's homeroom had visited a mountain resort a few miles away from town. The resort offered several activities. Pottery, hiking trips, cave explorations, and many more that she had long since forgotten about. Her friends, whom of which all had boyfriends, asked her to join them in their activities. Chihiro had politely turned down their offers. She knew she would be the third wheel, and Chihiro thought that she would spare everyone the pain of a single friend. So, the majority of that trip was spent on the sandy bank of a nearby river. It was there that everything fell in to perspective. During those long hours on the river bank Chihiro had plenty of time to think about her situation in love. Memories of Kohaku came to her then, and something just clicked. She realized that it wasn't her fault that she couldn't feel anything for those other boys. The reason being that she had already handed her heart over to a boy, a dragon, a river spirit whom was long gone. Perhaps it was foolish of her to wait for the day that he had promised to return to her. After all it had been seven years and she hadn't seen a single sign from Haku, but she simply couldn't stop loving him. Not after all this time. Besides she had tried many times to move on in the beginning. She had never found another boy that she loved like Haku, the connection just wasn't there.

Running a hand through her silky, brown hair Chihiro wiped the sand from her eyes, and glanced at her alarm clock. It read 6:30 pm in large, bright red digits. It seemed as though her nap was over. With a muffled yawn Chihiro decided to get out of bed, after all she was supposed to meet her friends at the New Year's festival in another hour. Sliding her feet from the warmth of her comforter to the cold wooden floor Chihiro began trudging drowsily across her room. Her legs were heavy, laden with fatigue, but she resisted the notion to go back to bed and opened up her closet. From within she picked out a cute pleated, black skirt and a pastel pink, scoop-neck sweater. She laid the outfit across her bed and found her way to the vanity on the far wall of the room. Chihiro gracefully took a seat at the vanity with the intensions of making herself presentable. Looking to the mirror in front of her Chihiro saw a rather tired looking face. Today had been the last bit of exams for the semester and Chihiro was exhausted. She had used up two entire weeks to prepare for her exams, and had applied every bit of her knowledge in taking each of the five exams. They had been really brutal, but it was to be expected since this was her senior year. Chihiro shuttered inwardly as she imagined that her college entrance exams might be worse. Pushing such ominous thoughts from her mind, she reached for her brush, finally deciding that that messy hair of hers was the best place to start; however, the sleek plastic handle of the brush was not what she felt underneath her fingertips. Glancing to her left, curious mocha brown eyes widened. There on the white surface of her vanity sat a puffy pink carnation. Chihiro had seen those flowers before. But how could that be?

The strange appearance of the flower left Chihiro with a cold chill spiraling down her spine, and an empty ache in her stomach. However, she would have to ponder over it later because her current priority was getting ready for the festival. Standing up Chihiro shed her pajamas, and slipped into the outfit she had spread across her bed. The black skirt fell elegantly against her soft thighs, outlining the curve of her hips perfectly while the pink sweater clung to her body in all the right places. It was a rather flattering outfit on her. Moving to her dresser Chihiro pulled a pair of light beige tights free. She stumbled into those and then picked out a pair of black riding boots from her closet. Once she had zipped those up to her knee Chihiro flipped open the jewelry box on her vanity. Inside lie a sparkling purple hair tie. This year was the year of the Dragon, and she only found it appropriate to celebrate with a reminder of her own dragon. Sliding the tie around her slim wrist Chihiro went to work on taming her hair into a ponytail. Once she had accomplished this, she turned to see that lonely carnation sitting delicately upon her vanity. Chihiro picked up the flower and bent down to see her reflection in the vanity mirror. Carefully she weaved the flower into her ponytail. She smiled at her handy work and decided that she was officially ready for the evening. Before leaving she made a final examination in the mirror on the back of her bedroom door.

The girl that looked back at her was gorgeous. Straight bangs and thick, soft chocolate curls framed a heart shaped face, and flooded over her dainty shoulders. Every inch of her body was made up of tempting, graceful curves covered in flawless, creamy pale skin. Her eyes were glimmering, innocent brown orbs fringed in long full lashes. But it wasn't only the physical appearance that made her so appealing. Chihiro's beauty went much farther than skin deep. Smiling shyly at her reflection she deemed herself presentable. She truly wasn't able to comprehend her own beauty, and often was very modest when encountering compliments. It was an endearing character trait that very few people possessed.

Chihiro descended the stairs leading into her living room rather confidently. Her parents had already departed for the night, leaving behind a note with a phone number in case she need to contact them. This was fine with Chihiro. Seeing as how her parents were practically married to their careers, it was normal to find herself home alone. Chihiro left the note laying on the table. After all she would be spending the evening among friends, and doubted that she would need to call them for anything. Chihiro slipped into a light jacket, gathered her phone and car keys into her pocket, and made her own departure for the evening.

The festival was a charming small-town event. It was held at a local shrine where business owners would line the old stone pathway with their makeshift stands. Some of the stands sold food and merchandise while others were set up with carnival games and prizes. It was really a grand spectacle for such a little community. Usually the festival lasted three days, and while any one of those days provided a great time, it was the last day of the festival that many people strived to attend. On the very last day, just as the sun settled behind the mountain range, a splendid fireworks show would be displayed against the dark night sky. Chihiro could still recall the first time she had seen the fireworks bursting in vivid color against the dark veil of the night. She couldn't turn her eyes away from the beauty of it all. Tonight, she fully planned to stay until the end of the fireworks show, whether her friends did or not. The year before they left mid-way through and Chihiro didn't get to see the entire show. This year she wasn't dependent on her friends to take her home, allowing her the freedom of leaving whenever she pleased. When she arrived, the sun was already starting to set in the horizon.

Many of the people working in the stands had already plugged up their strands of Christmas lights that crisscrossed over the pathway, when Chihiro approached the threshold of the festival. She and her friends had planned to gather at the shrine, but as she conquered the last step of the staircase leading up to the ancient structure, she found that her group was nowhere to be found. In fact, not a single person had traveled to the shrine for new year's prayers. Shoving her hands into her pockets she felt the smooth, hard case of her phone brush against her fingers. They had agreed on seven o'clock. Hopefully, she pulled her cell free from her pocket and glanced at the time. It was 7:10. Surely, they hadn't gone on without her. She really didn't believe that her friends had abandoned her. So, she waited a while longer with the reasoning that she might have been the first to show up. Five minutes passed, then ten… At a quarter to eight Chihiro was beginning to realize that it was a very real possibility that they had went on without her. Tears stung the corners of her eyes, and she felt ridiculous for crying over her terrible friends. This hadn't been the first time they had left her behind. It shouldn't have hurt her. She should have been used to it by now. She had never fully been accepted into their group, and somewhere in the back of her mind Chihiro had always been aware of that fact. She was an outsider. A foreigner to their bonded friendship. Nanomi, Ayame, and Shiori had known each other since grade school. They had forged a deep-rooted friendship that left no room for another member. Chihiro would never be able to compare to the years of history the three of them shared.

Hurt and defeated Chihiro traveled back to her car ignoring her previous desire to watch the fireworks show. She was humiliated and wanted nothing more than to leave that damn festival. Chihiro dug her car keys from her pocket and pressed the unlock button on the key phub. Her headlights blinked and a faint beeping could be heard from where she was standing. She climbed into her silver Toyota with as much dignity as she had left, and jammed her keys into the ignition. As the motor roared to life Chihiro took a moment to ponder on her next move. She didn't want to go back home. There was nothing there but a big empty house. If she were to go home she would end up spending the rest of the night crying. It was something that she would rather avoid. Chihiro gripped her steering wheel as an irrational thought passed through her mind. Her heart beat faltered as she seriously considered going out to that old theme park entrance. The very same one that had transported her into the spirit world.

* * *

A/N: First I would like to say thank you so much for reading the first chapter of 'Sweet Serenity'. This is a fanfiction that I have wanted to start for a very long time and I am pleased to say I can finally start it! Spirited Away was the beginning for my lifelong love of anime. So the Haku and Chihiro pair hold a very dear place in my heart. I hope that you all will enjoy this story, and that I can do this couple justice.

Thank you so much for reading, if you have any comments please leave them in the box below! :)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away.**


	2. Chapter 2: Fullfilling Promises

Chapter Two

Fulfilling Promises

Haku's POV

Haku stood alone on the old faded red bridge leading into the bathhouse. This was where he had first encountered her. The girl who had given him his identity back. The one who had saved him from his accursed life as Yabba's errand boy. Haku could so clearly recall the day he had found her on this bridge. He had just returned from delivering a rather nasty curse to a customer that hadn't paid for his services at the bathhouse. That was often how Yabba dealt with such issues. However, the greedy old hag was not willing to dirty her own withered hands, which is why she had hired Haku. It was a loathsome job that he had strongly detested.

When he had come across Chihiro he had known immediately that she was human. She was emitting an overwhelmingly strong aroma that he could only describe as a mixture of cherry blossoms and vanilla. It was an extremely sweet scent that exclusively belonged to humans. The service girls had complained greatly about her sickeningly sweet scent, but he had met them with a firm order to ignore it. Honestly, he didn't understand how they could say that she smelled bad. To him Chihiro's scent was all too addictive, and he had been rather remorseful when that lovely smell of cherry blossoms and vanilla was dulled by their food.

Running his hand along the rough, weathered railing Haku looked out to where the old pig pens were hidden away by the flourishing garden of pink carnations. Faintly he recalled several days that he had shared with Chihiro in that garden. It was there, among the rows and rows of tall carnation bushes, that he had learned a great deal about the beautiful soul that she truly was. She often spoke of her family and friends from the human world. She missed them dearly. Only every now and then the stress of their situation would overcome her, and at those times Haku would try his best to comfort her as she cried for her seemingly hopeless circumstances. _How very long ago that was. So much as changed since those days in the garden._ Haku mused, recalling the series of changes that followed Chihiro's departure from the spirit world.

The moment she had disappeared into the train station Haku had returned to Yabba, and formally resigned from his position at the bathhouse. She had begrudgingly released him from their long standing contract. With his newly found freedom Haku spent that following year in search of his long-forgotten river. Eventually he had been able to find his home which had been abandoned and neglected for far too long. Another year had passed by the time he had nurtured his river back to health. In that time, there was seldom a day that passed by that Chihiro hadn't filled his thoughts. He often found that there were things in which he wished to share with her, as he had been accustomed to while she was in the bathhouse. Her absence left a hollow sort of emptiness in his heart, and it was then that Haku came to the realization that he had fallen in love with her.

Haku's discovery of his love for Chihiro fueled a year of devoted research. For a spirit to cross the threshold conjoining the two realms was simple, but when in the human world, a spirit could not maintain a physical form. While he would be able to see Chihiro, she wouldn't have the slightest clue that he was close by. So, he dug deep into the depth of the spirit archives and discovered that he had a single shot at meeting Chihiro in a physical form. On the first day of the Year of the Dragon Haku would be able to cross the portal with his human form intact. He had found an answer, but there was a dark cloud looming over his only chance to see Chihiro. The only portal between the spirit and human world belonged to the nasty old hag who had ownership of the bathhouse. His resignation had caused quite a rift between him and Yabba, and Haku knew that she would never grant him permission to use her portal. Then he happened upon a rumor that Yabba was selling the bathhouse. It came as good news to Haku. Over the years he had accumulated a small fortune. It was enough gold to purchase the bathhouse. Yabba was stubborn about selling to him, but eventually had no other choice since he had made the best offer. Her greed overcame the fact that she despised him.

With the bathhouse deed in his possession Haku was only one step closer to his goal. After they had finalized the purchase, Haku realized that he still had a few more years before he was given that small window of chance. So, to pass the time he began making vital adjustments around the bathhouse. He invoked fairer wages for the staff, placed Ren in a management position, and expanded funds for necessary repairs. Over all his changes brought about a great deal of success for the bathhouse. Eventually Haku decided to open a few more baths across the spirit world. His investments cause his fortune to triple and brought about a good deal of fame for Haku. Most spirits knew of the water dragon who had turned a dying business into a flourishing corporation.

"Are you going to just stand there all day?"

Haku retreated from his memories with a smile "Ren."

His oldest companion grinned wide "Hey there lover boy." She greeted him with a lazy, half-hearted salute "So tonight is the night huh?" She asked settling against the railing of the bridge.

"When did you get back?" Haku asked softly, purposely redirecting their conversation. Since he had opened the other bathhouses Ren had been promoted to regional manager, and was often in and out of the main building.

Ren didn't buy his feigned curiosity, but decided to let him off the hook anyway "A few hours ago. I've never seen a radish spirit that riled up. I guess you shouldn't let them walk around sober." She shook her head with an amused chuckle "You know, I'll never forget that night Kamaji stuck me with getting Chihiro to Yabba. That poor kid had to ride the rest of the way up squashed between the elevator wall and a radish spirit. He was too drunk to realize she was even human! I guess that was just lucky for us though…" Ren's tone turned warm "Then you appointed her as my assistant. I could've killed you for sticking me with that scrawny little thing. I thought she was hopeless you know? She was so small and weak. Everything made her cry. I honestly didn't think she was going to make it those first few nights. But then she turned out to be stronger than any of us. She got rid of no-face, saved your life, and stood up to Yabba." Ren ran a hand through her thick, brown hair "She's still a legend around here. I've heard some of the older workers tell the newcomers about her. It makes me miss her." A short silence settled between them as Ren turned around and placed her forearms against the railing

"I miss her as well." Haku whispered softly.

Ren looked over at him "I think she loves you. I've always thought so. Chihiro never stopped talking about you, and even Kamaji called it true love once. Neither of you may not have known it was then, but you two were just kids, how could you? You've not been the same since she left all those years ago. It's like your missing something important. So, I hope that you will find her tonight, because I think that she is probably feeling the same way you are…"

Haku quirked up a brow at her "And how could you possibly know something like that?"

Ren shrugged "I don't know, I just have this gut feeling."

Haku rolled his eyes "Well, I think I will choose not to rely on your 'gut feeling' if that is okay."

She laughed whole-hearted "Say what you want, but I have killer instincts!"

"Whatever you say Ren." Another short silence spanned between the two of them "I haven't seen her in years Ren. What if—What if she doesn't even remember me?" That was what was holding him back. A little seed of doubt in the form of Chihiro not knowing who he was. When she passed back into the human world, it is possible that all her memories of him and her adventures in the bathhouse were completely wiped from her mind. If she didn't remember him than tonight, him finding her would be for nothing.

Ren placed a hand on his shoulder "She'll remember."

"Is that your 'gut feeling' talking?" Haku scoffed.

"No, I just don't think she would ever forget you."

Haku sent her a weak smile "Thanks Ren." She nodded her response "You know, I sent a pink carnation to her. I suppose I'm hoping it will help her remember if she has forgotten. But you know it was selfish of me." Haku sighed heavily "What if she doesn't want to remember?"

Ren gave his shoulder a firm squeeze "She will want to remember. Just don't give up yet."

Haku nodded and pushed himself away from the railing "I have to go now."

"Haku." He paused and glanced over his shoulder at Ren. She gave him her best reassuring smile "She'll remember."

Chihiro's POV

The drive was technically short, but to Chihiro it felt like a century was spent maneuvering down that old dirt road at night. Finally, she came upon a familiar moss-covered statue. Easing to a stop Chihiro cut the engine, and stepped out of her little blue Toyota. A faint, familiar ache made itself known within her heart. Her very last memories of that strange world she had left behind lifetimes ago was here. At the entrance of the abandoned theme park. As if drawn by some kind of magnetic force, she began inching closer to the old tunnel until she was standing directly in front of it. Chihiro had tried to go back once. She had only been met with a solid brick wall at the other end. Softly she placed her hand against the entranceway, skimming her palm across the rough, faded, plastered surface. Chihiro felt her heart sink. She was seventeen. Soon she would be going to college, and not once in those seven years had she received any kind of message from Haku. Softy her fingertips brushed against the pink carnation in her hair. She frowned. How could she even be sure that this flower had been from him? Perhaps she was allowing herself to get carried away by the impossibilities. Surely if he meant to make good on his promise she would've heard from him long before now.

Chihiro stepped away from the entrance. She was just being foolish. Haku had to be long gone by now. He had probably forgotten about her long ago. If she was wise she would have done the same. It was only rational after all. Still her heart just couldn't let her do that. Her heart was still holding on to that tiny bit of hope that he was coming back for her. She had clung to the idea that he had gotten held up. That there was a good reason she hadn't heard from him during all those years. Again, she was only being foolish. Deep down she knew that. With a sigh Chihiro wrapped her arms around her waist and turned her back on the old entry way. Maybe it was time that she let him and his memory fade into the past—maybe it was time to let him go. Even as she thought this her chest began to tighten painfully. A deep feeling of remorse filled her. It would be hard for her to give up. Then, just as she had reached her car a gentle breeze swept through the undergrowth of the forest, playing at the tips of her silken tresses, and ruffling the edges of her skirt. The trees lazily rustled, sending various leaves to glide down to the ground below. Something in her screamed to turn around. As if her life depended on it. Chihiro spun around to see a figure looming in the shadows of the entrance.

"Who's there?" She demanded.

The man stepped out into the moonlight. _It couldn't be…_ Her breath hitched in her throat. It was as if she were in a dream. Standing in the archway of the abandoned amusement park was a man that she immediately recognized. He had grown and changed a bit over the years, but Chihiro would know that face anywhere. Long, straight midnight black hair fell to his waist and over his shoulders in an onyx waterfall. Perfect full lips, and dazzling emerald green eyes made up his unnaturally beautiful face. Flawless pale skin covered an obviously sculpted body, hidden underneath a flowing white kimono and deep blue hakama pants. A dazzling white smile lit up his face "It's good to see you again, Chihiro." It was barely spoken above a whisper, but she had heard it loud and clear. He had come back for her.

"You came back!" Chihiro cried as huge, hot tears welled up in her eyes. She was overwhelmed with joy. He hadn't forgotten about her, and he had kept his promise.

"Of course, I came back." Haku replied taking a few unsure steps toward her "I never make promises I can't keep."

Chihiro advanced a few steps toward him "It's been so long since I last saw you. I didn't think you were coming back."

Haku closed the distance between them, and gazed down at her "I'm sorry I made you wait so long." He apologized with a crooked smile. Chihiro's heart skipped a beat. Had he always had that effect on her? Haku cradled her cheek in the palm of his hand "You don't have to wait any longer." A few tears escaped the corner of her eye, and he wiped them away with his thumb.

"This doesn't feel real." Chihiro murmured disbelievingly. Haku didn't say anything else as he gathered her into his arms, and pulled her close to him. Chihiro returned the hug without missing a beat.

Haku's POV

His and Chihiro's reunion was much better than he had imagined. Haku had been worried that she wouldn't have remembered him. He was worried that all these years had swallowed up her memories of him. She had proven him wrong. Just as soon as she saw him a brilliant spark of recognition lit up her sparkly brown eyes. It had overwhelmed him with a mixture of gratitude and joy. Haku pressed her closer against him, taking advantage of her being wrapped up in his arms. Chihiro had grown in to a beautiful woman. Her face was softly curved, her eyes a warm chocolate brown fringed in thick, dark lashes, and her lips were a pale pink and a little pouty. She had let her hair grow out, and Haku was willing to bet that if it were let out of her ponytail those silky tresses would stop just short of her waist. Her figure had filled out just lovely. She was slim but curved delicately like an hourglass. Chihiro was no longer the clumsy little girl he had once known. She was now a graceful young woman—undoubtedly with a life of her own. After all it had been seven years, she would be of age to start a life apart from her parents. Something sad within him stirred restlessly. What if he had come too late? He couldn't possible ask her to leave behind a life she had already established.

Chihiro pulled away from him, her eyes glittery with tears "I've missed you." She told him earnestly.

"I have missed you as well." He replied happily. There had been so many days and nights that he had thought about this moment—dreamed about it. Haku had imagined holding her in his arms just like this and never letting go. She had been his motivation to go after the bathhouse. He had wanted to create a place for her. Somewhere familiar, someplace where she could return happily. For seven years he had been constructing this future for them, and now he was so close to obtaining that future.

Chihiro pulled away from him with a smile that made his heart flutter "Where have you been all this time?" She asked softly, trying to hide the tinge of hurt in her voice.

"Well where should I begin…" Haku told her of leaving the bathhouse and finding his home. He described to her the process of nurturing his river back to health, and how he had left to once again return to the bathhouse, but this time as the owner. Once he had caught her up a comfortable silence spanned between them "So, what has life had instore for you these last couple of years?" He asked cautiously.

They had long since settled down in to the grass. Chihiro leaned back on her hands and turned her face up to the starry night sky "I have been going to school mostly. This year is my last, and I'll soon be taking my college entrance exams…" She paused for just a moment and he knew almost immediately that she was keeping something from him "I have a few friends at school. They are really nice, and I'm glad that we were able to stay friends for so long."

"And what about a boyfriend?"

She stiffened her back at his casual question "Well… honestly I've never really had a boyfriend." Chihiro admitted. Her gaze turned to Haku before quickly being adverted to an old, gnarled tree in front of her. Chihiro pulled her knees to her chest "You know I've never forgot one single detail about my time in the spirit world. I remember everything and have dreamed about it many times since I returned. Mainly I dream about you." She had peaked his interest and he was listening to her rather intently at this point "I've never been able to stop thinking about you." He could hear her heart beating loud and fast against her rib cage. She was nervous "I-I uh… I mean you were my best friend then." She laughed uncomfortably.

"Chihiro…"

She turned to him with a bright smile "I tried to forget at first though. I wanted to put it all behind me when school started back." She shrugged "I guess I was looking for a fresh start. I tried making friends and eventually became part of a small group. I studied hard. I even tried the whole boyfriend thing for a while." She settled her chin on top of her knees "I think I was trying way too hard to build a 'normal' life. I was careful not to say anything about my memories of the spirit world to anyone, not even my parents—their memories were wiped out by the time we got back to our car." She sighed softly "I think I only succeed in isolating myself back then. Mom and dad were always tied up with work, and in a small town like this it's hard to be fully accepted by people. I had those few friends, but they always seemed to keep a very subtle distance. Then I started having dreams about the bathhouse, and everything that I had tried to forget came back with vivid clarity. At some point, I realized I just couldn't simply forget. Maybe I had never truly wanted to." Haku placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to provide her some-sort of comfort. Chihiro glanced up at him with wide eyes. It was clear that she hadn't meant for him to know all of what she had just disclosed with him "I'm sorry." Chihiro murmured as she buried her face into her arms.

"Chihiro are you happy here?" Haku asked, testing the waters before swiftly jumping in to his main point. Almost immediately the sharp, salty smell of tears assaulted his nose. She was crying. Her body shook with the intensity of her sobs. Such sadness could not have come from a person who had a wonderful life. A few moments passed and Haku took to rubbing circles across her back, trying to calm her down.

Eventually the tears dried up and she was able to speak "No…" Her voice was hoarse from crying, and her eyes were red and puffy as she looked up at him "I'm just incredibly lonely here." She admitted softly. His heart broke right in two for her—his Chihiro. For all those years he had left her all alone in this world with nothing more than a handful of memories. A pang of guilt stung his heart. If only he had been able to come back sooner. If only he had known just how lonely she had been. He wouldn't have stopped until he had found a way to reach out to her. If only he had known.

Off in the distance Haku could see the first few rays of morning sun filtering through the forest canopy. His time was running out, he would have to ask her soon "Chihiro." His voice was a little shaky, but he was quick to steady it "I have to ask something of you." He began as he captured one of her hands in both of his "I haven't just come for a visit…" Haku was struggling to find the right words "I have come to ask you to return to the spirit world with me." A bright smile tugged at the edges of her perfect lips. Haku looked up at her with heavy despair "You need to know that if you come with me, you will never return to this world."

As he had predicted her smile faltered just slightly "I'll never be able to leave the spirit world again?" She asked.

He pursed his lips, ready to give his response, and yet those words died in his throat. Swallowing thickly Haku forced out his reply "No." It was only one word and yet it was suspended heavily between the two of them. Seconds ticked by as he anxiously awaited her answer, praying to any and all gods he knew that she would still agree to come. It was a selfish wish, but he couldn't help himself, he had lived far too long without her. He wouldn't force her to return with him. He wanted this to be her choice, and he would respect whatever decision she made.

Then the silence was over, broken by her soft voice. Her warm brown eyes were thoughtful as she regarded him. She seemed to have come to a decision "Haku, I still want to come with you." She replied with absolute certainty.

"I am asking a lot of you Chihiro, are you sure?" He asked placing a hand over her smaller one.

She nodded "I'm tired of being lonely." Chihiro stood to her feet and Haku followed in suit. That breath-taking smile was stretched across her lips once again. She took a step closer to him "Spirit me away." Her request was soft-spoken, but he had heard it loud and clear.

Haku reached out for her, his hands reeling her into him, his arms securing themselves at her waist. His lips placed a kiss atop of her head "As you wish." Haku murmured into her silky brown tresses. Enacting an ancient magic Haku surrounded them in a dazzling display of white, shimmering scales that fell around them like a gentle spring rain. The scales began falling faster until they transformed into a warm, blinding light. Chihiro burrowed her face into his chest, shielding her eyes away from the light, and Haku held her tighter against him. As the light faded and dispersed into a cloud of sparkling star dust, a gust of wind swept over them carrying the star dust away with it "Welcome home Chihiro."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, and please leave any comments in the box below. :)


End file.
